


Fifty Shades of Malec

by bluefloydz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefloydz/pseuds/bluefloydz
Summary: When Alec sees something on TV he never thought he’d want to see, it makes him realize a thing or two about what he might really want. But can he build up the courage to ask Magnus?





	Fifty Shades of Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot to hopefully brighten someone's day :) 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!

It had been one of those weeks that felt like it lasted forever. Every day spent at the Institute, all Alec could think about was going home to Magnus. Home. That's what the loft had become to him, because that’s where Magnus was. 

 

Finally, Friday night rolls around and Alec is able to just relax and snuggle up with his warlock on the couch. Magnus is sitting up with a book in his hand completely absorbed in his own world. Alec is lying lengthwise on the couch with his head in Magnus’ lap. The TV is on in front of him, but he’s barely paying attention. He’s content just enjoying the calm and relaxing with his love. 

 

But then his eyes happen to flick up to the television and they land on something he never thought that he’d want to see. It’s a girl, and her arms are tied up to the headboard. A man hovering above her. Cleary this is something sex related. Alec was repressed when it came to that kind of stuff, but he at least knew that much. 

 

First of all, he didn’t even know that they could even show stuff like that on TV. But now that he thinks about it, he does vaguely remember hearing some mundanes talking about something like this. What was it? Fifty shade of, something. Who knows. 

 

But that’s beside the point. What Alec really wanted to know, was why the hell the sight of it was turning him on so much. He can’t tear his eyes from the screen. The woman just lying there moaning in pleasure. Him above her, pleasing her while she’s completely at his mercy. Alec couldn’t help imagining what it would be like in her place, with Magnus above him, doing whatever he wanted to him. 

 

Heat rushed through his body at the thought alone. He glances up at Magnus to see if this was affecting the warlock the way it was affecting him. But Mags hadn’t even looked up from his reading, he was seemingly unaware of the explosion happening in Alec’s mind. 

 

So Alec decided to keep this little moment to himself. He just flipped the channel and pretended as if his body wasn’t reacting in ways he couldn’t even describe. And life went on. 

 

For about a week. That’s all it took for him to break.

 

Magnus could tell that something was up with the younger man. For days, every time he even tried to touch his Alexander, he would go red in the face and stammer out some excuse about having to go somewhere or being tired. 

 

Magnus was starting to get worried. Had he done something wrong and not even realized it? He really needed to talk to Alec about it. 

 

One night they were lying in bed, side by side, arms wrapped around one another, legs tangled, and lips locked in a passionate kiss. Magnus moved his grip from Alec’s back to wrap around his love’s hands, bringing them together. And all of a sudden, Alec pulls away. 

 

Alec sits up and moves from Magnus’ side. He can feel his face heating with embarrassment, remembering what he saw on the TV that night. He just can’t talk to Magnus about it, he doesn’t know how. So instead he’s ignoring the desire that’s burning him from the inside out. 

 

But this time, when Magnus sees Alec pull away, he won’t let him. 

 

“Darling, what is it? Is there something wrong, is it something I’ve done?” He asks worriedly

 

“What! No of course not, there’s nothing wrong,” Alec’s words were meant to calm, but paired with the fact that he was sitting as far away as possible from his eager boyfriend made the sentiment moot. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said sweetly, moving closer to his visibly nervous boyfriend, “I can tell that something is wrong, you’ve been acting off all week. Every time I touch you you act is if you’ve been shocked. It’s okay, whatever is going on, you can tell me.” 

 

And Magnus was looking at him with such love and honesty that Alec just feels his heart melt. 

 

“Umm, well it’s kind of embarrassing. And I didn’t want to tell you earlier ‘cuz I thought that you’d think it was dumb or weird or wrong and I just —”

 

“— Baby, it’s alright, just tell me,” Magnus said, interrupting Alec’s nervous rambling and taking his hand warmly into his own. 

 

At that moment, Alec didn't know what came over him. But it was like he'd suddenly lost all his inhibitions. For about 2 seconds. 

 

“I want you to tie me up and fuck me.” Holy shit. He couldn’t believe he just blurted it out like that. Guess that’s what happens when he you try and keep something like that bottled up. 

 

Magnus’ tried to keep his face impassive, but it was hard to hide the shock he felt at hearing those words come out of his mild mannered boyfriend’s mouth. Not to mention the arousal. 

 

Alec sat there staring at his hands, his face burning. Until he felt a strong hand pull his chin up and he had to look at the warlock. 

 

“Darling, it’s okay. You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. There is no shame in wanting to try something new, it’s completely natural,” Magnus said soothingly

 

“So you don’t think it’s weird or, or creepy or something?”

 

“God no,” Magnus said, laughing softly, “In fact, it’s pretty hot.”

 

This caught Alec’s attention, he snapped his gaze up to Magnus’. “It is?”

 

“Of course it is. The thought of you bound underneath me, completely at the mercy of the pleasure I was giving you. Mmm, it’s delicious,” Magnus said with a hungry glint in his eye. 

 

Alec was shocked, yes. But more than that, he was just so completely turned on. “So, you, you would want to do that with me? To me?” he said breathlessly. 

 

Magnus moves closer and cups his hand to Alec’s face, “Baby, you have no idea how badly I want to.”

 

And that was all Alec needed to hear for the residual embarrassment and doubt to melt away. He lunges forward and attaches his lips to Magnus’. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Magnus moves his hand from his love’s face to card through the back of his thick dark hair. Pulling slightly, he elicits a breathy moan from Alec.

 

Their kisses catch fire in a matter of minutes, it’s now just a desperate push and pull of tongues and teeth and lips. Alec is panting with desire. 

 

“Magnus Please, I oh —” Alec barely knows what he’s asking for, all he knows is that he wants more.

 

Magnus can see desperation on Alec’s face. He knows what he needs. 

 

The warlock pulls away from their kiss, leaning his forehead against Alec’s. “Move up the bed, darling. Head on the pillow and hands up,”

 

Just the simple command is enough to make Alec's cock jump as he complies. His boyfriend moves above him and straddles his waist. He can feel their clothed erections rubbing together as Magnus leans forward to reignite their filthy kiss. 

 

Magnus moves his lips down the younger man’s jaw, licking his way down his throat over to Alec’s deflect rune. He nips and sucks at the area until Alec is writhing underneath him. Sitting up slowly, he takes in Alec’s debauched form, knowing it’ll only get better from there. 

 

With a snap of his fingers, both of their clothes disappear, surprising Alec and making him gasp, then moan at the feel of their naked cocks rubbing together. 

 

Suddenly, Alec feels a different sensation. His hands drift together and up toward the bed frame above his head. As he tries to pull them apart, only to discover that he can’t, he lets out a loud moan, which Magnus swallows greedily with kiss. Alec had always loved Magnus’ magic, and this was taking it to a whole new level. 

 

It’s one of the most beautiful sights the warlock has ever seen. His Alexander flushed and panting underneath him already. Red cock dripping with desire, curved up toward his belly. “Oh Alexander, you are stunning. Tell me, what do you need,” he said, leaning down to whisper in Alec’s ear. 

 

Feeling Magnus’ hot breath against his ear, he tries to school his though enough to get coherent words out of his mouth. ”Maggsss..I Ugh, please.. I need you,” Alec managed to moan out. 

 

“Don’t worry darling, I’ve got you.” And with that, the real torture began. 

 

Magnus began his slow descent down the Shadowhunter’s torso. Licking and sucking at the small buds of his nipples, Alec practically vibrated with need underneath him, absolutely loving the feel of Magnus on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. 

 

Making his way to Alec’s legs, he Magnus places kisses and bites into the flesh of his thighs. Achingly close to where Alec wants him, but not quite there. 

 

“Please hurry Magnus,” Alec pants out. 

 

Magnus looks up at him with an impish grin, that sexy smirk alone making pushing Alec even closer to the edge. 

 

And then finally, finally, Alec can feel Magnus’ breath ghost over the tip of his cock. Magnus licks a fat stripe up from the base of Alec’s length, to the top. Alec lets out a sinful moan at the feeling. The older man smiles as he brings his mouth over the top of Alec, slowly starting to take him in. Inch. By. Inch.   
Yearning to reach down and card his fingers through magnus’ silky hair only amplifies his arousal, and Alec feels like he is getting dangerously close to losing it far too early. Seeing Magnus’ head bobbing up and down like that, and not being able to run his hands through that thick hair, mmm, it was the sweetest kind of torture.

 

Only a second later, Alec can feel a slicked finger graze teasingly over his hole, driving him even higher. 

 

“Oh fuck!” He tries desperately to buck his hips, chasing the sensation. But Magnus uses his arm and keeps him firmly pinned to the bed.   
Every time he would pull at his restraints, it sent shock waves through his body. The magic was keeping his on edge just as much as the man behind it. 

 

Soon, Magnus had worked three fingers in and was thrusting them in and out, making Alec squirm. “Are you ready?” he asked with a smirk

 

“Yes yes, please yesss…” Alec all but screamed out. 

 

Magnus pulled out his fingers, leaving the writhing boy below him feeling bereft. But then he was lining up with Alec’s hole and pushing in slowly, Alec let out a sigh of relief. When he was fully seated, he stopped for a moment, letting Alec adjust. “Oh Alexander, you feel so good, so tight around me.”

 

Alec moaned at the sentiment and nodded for Magnus to keep going. The warlock built up a steady but hard pace, every thrust nailing Alec dead on at that spot that made his whole body tingle. 

 

“Oh by the angel! I —” Magnus cut him off with a particularly hard drive to his prostate, punching out a whine from the shadowhunter below him. 

 

Alec felt like he had lost the ability to think, to speak. All he could do was lay there absorbing every ounce of pleasure Magnus was giving him. Watching the warlock flex above him, his hips canting forward and back, in and out. It was the hottest thing Alec had ever seen. And that feeling he got every time he thought about wrapping his arms around Magnus to pull him closer and then Not being able to, oh it was perfect. 

 

“Ahh, ‘m so close,” he manages to whimper out needily.

 

“Me too darling, can you come for me? Untouched, just from my cock pounding into your tight little hole,” Magnus groaned out. 

 

And with those words Alec felt himself falling over the edge, spurt after spurt of white hot liquid coating both of their stomachs. He could feel his insides contracting, squeezing Magnus inside of him. At the sensation of Alec milking his dick so deliciously, Magnus exploded with a grunt, pulsing inside of his lover in hot bursts, groaning as he thrusted desperately. 

 

Alec was floating in bliss. He vaguely felt the magic release his wrists and Magnus pulling them to his chest to rub his arms soothingly. By the time he was able to flutter his eyes open, he was lying on Magnus’ smooth chest, slowly coming down from the most amazing high he’d ever felt. 

 

“You are incredible, angel,” Magnus said in awe. His arm was stroking lovingly up and down Alec’s back as the younger man nuzzled his face closer to Magnus’ neck, breathing in his scent. “I love you, Magnus.”

 

“I love you too, angel.”

 

“Hmm, if I’d known what I was missing, I definitely wouldn’t have waited so long to tell you about my idea,” Alec said wistfully. 

 

“Well, you’ll keep that in mind for next time won’t you,” he said with a wink. 

 

Hmm, the thought sent shivers down his spine. Alec had a feeling that ‘next time’ wouldn’t be so far away.


End file.
